Party In The USA
by Miss North Crawford
Summary: Degrassi has a "A Night In Vegas" themed dance. Alli is on top of the world being nomineed for king and queen of the dance, but at some dances usually drama always follows everyone from old relationships to new relaionships. Please R&R and hope you enjoy
1. Love Game

When I heard the news that we were going to have a dance I was pump! Of course the theme "A Night In Vegas" was genius. I definitely have to thank Holly J and my brother Sav for coming up with

the theme. Of course Drew and I were going together since we're dating. So I see Drew at his locker so I ran over to him.

"Hey sexy." I said flirty.

"Hey beautiful." Drew said while kissing me.

"Did you hear about the dance?" I asked.

"Yeah I did." He said. "Let me guess you want to go as a couple?"

"Yeah." I said.

So Drew and I were walking to class and we saw a vote box for king and queen.

"Maybe we should vote for us as king and queen." I said.

"Seriously?" Drew said.

"Yeah I always wanted to be a queen." I said.

So we voted for us and then Holly. J and Sav came over.

"So who are you guys voting for?" Holly. J asked.

"Us." I said.

"Oh I see well we should vote you guys." Sav said.

Man do I feel good. My brother is dating Holly. J, I'm dating one of the hottest guys at Degrassi, and we might be king and queen. Nothing can possibly ruin this day. Jenna came up to me crying.

"Oh Alli I don't know what to do anymore?" Jenna said.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"KC dumped me because I have to go through this pregnancy. He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." She said.

"Oh I'm sorry babe." I said.

"So are you still going to the dance?" I said.

"There's no point of me going when I don't have a date." She said.

"Well why don't you ask Dave?" I said.

"Why would I ask him?" She said.

"Well one he doesn't have a date and two he used to like you before you dated KC." I said.

"Well I guess I don't really have a choice." She said.

"Do you want a date or not?" I said.

Finally I actually got to talk to Clare.

"Hey Clare it's been awhile." I said.

"Hey it has, I been busy with Eli and Adam." Clare said.

"So are you and Eli an item now?" I asked.

"Yeah we are." She said

"Oh Clare congrats. Finally you have a boyfriend and you're finally over KC." I said.

"So what's up between KC and Jenna?" Clare asked.

"Well Jenna's pregnant." I said.

"Seriously? Is this a joke because I'm not laughing?" Clare said.

"Well it's true and KC and Jenna broke up because of it." I said

"I'm not surprise KC isn't capable of handling being a father." She said.

"Yeah that's true. So are you and Eli going to the dance together?" I asked.

Clare just looked at me and her whole face and expression read "no."


	2. As Long As You're Mine

"Alli we haven't really talked about it." Clare said.

"Well Clare I'm thinking that you're waiting for him to make the move, but you can't just sit around and wait forever." I said.

"You know you're right, I'm going to ask him tonight. Thanks Alli." Clare said.

I love helping people and solving their problems for them. I should get paid for this. Then I saw Jenna running down the hall coming towards me. "Alli guess what?" Jenna said.

"What?" I said.

"I'm going to the dance with Dave." She said.

"See? Didn't I tell you?" I said.

"See ya." She said.

See what I told you I should get paid for doing stuff like this. Then I saw my knight and shining armor coming down the hall.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Hey." I said.

"Yeah listen there's something I have to tell you." Drew said.

"What is it?" I said curiously.

"I love you Alli no matter what we go through and I want to give you this so every time you look at it you'll think of me." He said and he reached into his pocket and got out a silver ring and put it on my finger.

"So this is like a promise ring?" I said.

"Yeah and my promise to you is that I'll always love you until the end of time." He said.

I reach in and kissed him thinking without any care in the world. He was mine and nothing was going to change it.


	3. Love The Way You Lie

So I'm getting ready for the dance and having fun while doing it. I invited Jenna and Clare even though Jenna and Clare aren't really the best of friends; they decided to put aside their difference because

they both have dates and so do I.

"So Jenna I heard you made the Top 24 of Teen Star." Clare said.

"Yeah I did and it feels great." Jenna said.

"So how are things with you and KC?" She asked.

"Good actually. Why do you ask?" She said.

"No reason, just curios I thought you guys would have trouble in your guy's love circle." She said.

"Ok Clare seriously you have Eli so why are you obsessing about me and KC? Face it Clare you're jealous." She said.

"Excuse me I'm not the one who is having a baby at 16." She yelled.

Oh jeeze maybe it was a bad idea having them together. I look over at Jenna and she looked really mad but also sad.

"Clare how do you know that?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Let's just say I have friends in high places." Clare said.

Jenna looked at me and started yelling at me. "Alli I thought you wouldn't tell anyone. I guess I was wrong about that." Jenna said while crying.

"Hey don't blame this on her it's your fault that you're pregnant so stop it." Clare said. "Jenna you're a slut and you know what I don't care about you or KC."

"Well Alli you need to decide who's your BFF either me or Clare?" Jenna said.

"Guys I can't pick one, you're both my friends and I think this fight has gone long enough." I said. "Well guess we should go now."


	4. DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again

So we picked up our dates took some memorable pictures and we went off to the dance. We went inside and it was start struck and it was unbelievable it actually felt like I was in Vegas we got welcome

to Katy Perry's "Waking Up In Vegas." I pulled Drew towards the dance floor and we were dancing and having a great time. It was time to announce whose king and queen, Holly. J and Sav were on the

stage.

"Hey Degrassi, so it's time to find out whose king and queen." Sav said.

"So the moment of truth. Oh my god! Your king and queen are Alli and Drew." Holly. J said.

Oh my god! I'm queen! This is my lucky day. So after we were crowned, we had to start the first slow dance which was Justin Bieber's "First Dance." Then after we dance, I looked for Clare and she

was talking to KC so I had to see what they were talking about.

"Drew I'm going to the rest room." I said.

"Ok." Drew said.

Now it's time to find out what they're talking about. So I hid behind the big boxes in the boiler room.

"KC what do you want?" Clare said.

"Clare we need to talk." KC said.

"About what? There's nothing to talk about." She said.

"Well I want to say is that I' sorry about what happen between us." He said.

"So you got Jenna pregnant so now you're crawling back to me. Sorry but I'm not forgiving you." She said.

"Come on Clare I know you still like me." He said.

"Sorry, but I love Eli and he would never hurt me unlike you. You broke my heart and I'm over you and all of your crap." She said.

"So I guess you picked goth boy over me?" He said.

"Yeah I'm afraid so." She said.

Then KC pulled Clare in and kissed her. Oh my god!

What is she thinking?


	5. Please Don't Leave Me

I can't believe what I just saw. Why would Clare kiss KC, I thought she was over him, but I guess I was wrong. Why would she hurt Eli?

"KC I have a boyfriend." Clare said.

"So? I thought you wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss you." KC said.

"KC to you the kiss was trying to get me back, but for me it was for closure." She said. "There's one thing that Jenna can give you but I can't is sex."

"Clare I didn't mean to get her pregnant. We were caught up in the moment." He said

"Yeah and let me guess you didn't use protection?" She asked

"It doesn't matter what happen that night. Jenna and I are done." He said.

Oh my god what an asshole. He's basically making Jenna going through this alone and KC is a free man and is sleeping with different girls. Someone at the door and it sounded like a

bunch of people.

"KC what are you doing with Clare?" Jenna asked.

"We're just talking and what's it to you? We're done remember?" KC said.

"Yean and I don't think Eli would be happy about this." Jenna said.

Then I saw Eli and he looked really pissed off.

"Dude what the hell are you doing with Clare?" Eli asked.

"We were just talking. Nothing happen." KC said.

"Stop being a liar KC. We kiss but it didn't mean anything to me. "Clare said.

"You kissed my girlfriend?" Eli asked

"Yeah and I love every second of it." KC said.

Then Eli punched KC in the face. Oh my god it's getting really intense so I had to go down and stop them.

"Guys knock it off." I said trying to pull them off of each other.

I looked at Eli and Clare then over by Jenna and KC. All I can say is both couples hate the other couple. So I decided

to leave this situation and I ran into Drew and he looked mad.

"Alli where were you?" Drew asked.

"I had to stop a fight going on in there." I said.

"Don't lie to me. Were you hooking up with a guy?" Drew said.

"No Drew I would never do that. I love you." I said.

"Alli I think we should break up." Drew said.

I automatically start crying. "No I don't want to lose you." I said.

"Well you should have thought about that when you hooked up with some guy." He said.

I fell to my knees and I felt like my whole world is over


End file.
